Vehicle speech systems perform speech recognition on speech uttered by an occupant of the vehicle. The speech utterances typically include commands that control one or more features of the vehicle or other systems accessible by the vehicle. Speech systems manage a dialog with a user of the vehicle based on the commands. The dialog is typically generic for all users. Not all users communicate with a speech system in the same manner. In addition, the same user may not communicate with the speech system in the same manner every time. For example, certain contextual conditions may influence the user's ability to speak the command.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for adapting a vehicle speech system. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.